Crash and Burn: A tribute to Koganei
by foxyboy
Summary: A simple profile of Kaoru Koganei's life told through a song.


Crash and burn A:link {colorblue; text-decoration:none} A:active {colorviolet; Text-decoration:underline} A:visited {color#C051FF; Text-decoration:none} A:hover {colorRed; Text-decoration:none} 

Crash and burn; a Recca no Honou songfic

_When you feel all alone...  
And the world has turned it's back on you..._

No one to rely on other than myself... A lonely child walking along the streets and alleys of life's city. Never again to see the light that a warm smile will send, never again to see the hands that bore me into this world... Never again to say that I missed you or never again to hear those words... No one to depend on, just myself, and no one else. Not a soul would come for me, and now I won't let them come close.

_Give me a moment please...  
To tame your wild, wild heart. _

A lone wolf walking along the road to nowhere, that's how I'd call myself. Singing a tune that only I would know, I'd walk, and fight, and live on. No one realized that it's not easy being alone as a kid on the streets. Money didn't come easy... and the price to live was far too high... Can't claim to be innocent anymore, can't claim to be a child anymore. I hated this world, and it's people... What they would do to me... Just for me to live a life with nothing of use... Just for me to stay as I am... 

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you...  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold...  
When darkness is upon your door, and you feel like you can't take anymore._

All alone in a world of darkness... The only people that cared were the people that paid me for my services... But their care was far too fleeting, coming only with the enjoyment of touching... No, I don't want to remember... I don't want to remember... The disgusting feeling... No... I'm trapped in the same world that I made... Death seems to be like a worthy way out of this nightmare. A nightmare that goes on throughout the day...

_ Let me be the one you call.  
When you jump; I'll break your fall.  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night!  
If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone!_

And when a shining light came from afar, and his hand reached out to grab mine, I held on... He reached out... He reached out for me... That was the very first time someone did that, and he did it for me... Kurei-sama... Finally, I feel like I'm wanted... And finally, I found someone I could call big brother... Someone I could actually call family...

_When you feel all alone, and a loyal friend is hard to find.  
You're caught in a one way street, with the monsters in your head.  
When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day..._

Then it happened... He betrayed my trust, he destroyed every reason why I believed in him... But worst of all, he betrayed me... Like everyone else before him... Now, I could never recognize him as a friend... Never again would I give him my respect... But, now that even he is gone... Who am I to go to when I need the comfort that I need so much? When I need someone to tell me it's all right, it's okay, it's fine... Who could I call? No, I'm back to where I was... I'm back to all the horrid stories, to the nights... To the people that would touch me... All the suffering I had to go through, it's come back...

__

Let me be the one you call.  
When you jump, I'll break your fall.  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night!  
If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broken heart.  
if you need to crash, then crash and burn you're not alone! 

Another one came just like him, but I knew he was different. Two parts of a whole, that's what they were... And finally, I found another person that I could put my faith in... Someone who I could really believe in with all my heart. That's why I helped him. To right my past wrongs and to amend for what I've done to her. Recca, Yanagi, Domon, Fuko, Tokiya... We were a team, and I was a part of it. All I could do was thank Recca for his help... For picking me up when I was left on the floor... For being the friend that I always wanted.

_Cause there was always been heartache and pain and when it's over you'll breathe again.   
You'll breathe again..._

And I understand why I've suffered so much. It's all nothing compared to the happiness that this fateful meeting with Recca has given me. Now, after all these years, I can breathe again... Finally... Breathe again...

--OWARI!--

Ramblings: 

1) My very first FoR songfic. Yeah, I know I'm not very good at this but you can't blame me for taking a stab at it!   
  
2) All comments and Constructive Criticisms will be appreciated! Email me @ [Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com][1]  
  
3) Me needs help! Someone better teach me how to right songfics, or else you'll have to put up with this crap kind of writing!  
  
4) Crash and burn was sung by **Savage Garden**. I don't own the lyrics, or any thing concerning Savage Garden ('cept for my CD! *^^) I just love this song... Gah! Drool...

   [1]: Mailto:Tru_blu_FY@angelfire.com



End file.
